Batting Cages
by Hihintayin Kita
Summary: Sharon and Andy have a date at the batting cages.


**A/N**: I saw a story idea on Tumblr where Sharon and Andy have cutesy time at the batting cage. I think it was olafurneal (or evamcdonnell...I honestly can't remember right now) who came up with the idea - and I know someone else is writing to this prompt too, but I just couldn't pass this up. It sounded so cute in my head I just hope it came out the way I imagined it.

* * *

Andy was waiting for Sharon at the batting cages. He was throwing his softball in the air a couple of times, trying to pass time without letting himself get lost in his thoughts of Sharon. It was a hopeless cause. Lately his mind was filled with thoughts of Sharon. Ever since Nicole's wedding, they spent their free time together whenever they could. Little dates where they'd learn more about each other, not rushing into serious territory just yet.

When he first thought of the idea of spending the morning at the batting cage, he was sure Sharon wouldn't want to join him. He was in the middle of asking her when he already decided it as a bad idea and tried to take it back, only to have Sharon stopping him and eagerly agreeing to go.

He was brought out of his reverie when he heard faint footsteps on the clay ground. Heading his way was Sharon, impeccably dressed in snug khaki shorts and a white cotton v-neck. Her hair was clipped in an up do, leaving a fair amount of neck exposed.

"Ready to teach me, coach?" she joked as she sat down next to him on the bleacher.

"I seriously thought you wouldn't take me up on my offer," he moved to take off his Dodgers letterman jacket, leaving him in a grey polo.

"Why wouldn't I? It sounds like a fun time, having my own personal softball coach."

Andy chuckled then handed her a bat. He offered his hand to her and helped her up, but didn't let go as he gently tugged her towards the batting position. It wasn't until he had her situated in the right that he moved away to stand behind her.

"Do some practice swings first. Get used to the weight of the bat, the way it feels when you swing. When you feel up to it, I'll load the softballs," he instructed her.

"Alright," she moved to bring the bat up and practiced her swings. She had a good arm and posture, which made Andy wonder if she ever played sports when she was younger. When she finished, her wrists were settled near her face, "am I doing this in the correct stance?"

Andy moved from his spot in the corner to stand directly behind Sharon. He brought his body closer to her back, moving his large hands to hold hers on the bat. He was so close with his arms wrapped around her, he could smell a faint floral scent emanating from Sharon's neck. It took all of his restraint to not place a kiss on the shell of her ear.

"A bit higher here," he brought their hands a bit higher, scooting even closer to her back.

"Here?"

"Yeah," he moved his legs so that there was a leg on either side of her, forcing him so bend a little, "bend your knees slightly, like this."

She did as she was told, moving so that there was a slight bend to her knees whilst her bottom extended out a little. She could feel Andy cautiously trying to put a little space between them, but she would have none of that. She arched her back a tad - just an inch - which allowed her to graze Andy's crotch.

She smirked as Andy cleared his throat. Now she was sure he noticed her every move.

"Now when you swing, you're going to want to push off with your back leg, instead of pulling. Also, make sure you use your hips," he positioned their hands so that the bat was at the ready and he scooted closer so that he could swing with her.

Later on he turned on the machine and quickly went back to his place behind her. He heard her soft chuckling as they waited for the first ball to be launched.

It felt so silly to Sharon, being here with Andy at the batting cage. It was as if they were in high school out on a date, with Andy as the softball team captain trying to teach his girlfriend how to hit. Yes, their date was a little silly, but it made her feel warm and giddy nonetheless.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his mouth so close to her ear it sounded more like a low growl to her.

"Nothing," she still sported a smirk, but as the ball came flying towards them she let out a surprised shriek.

"Caught off guard?" he whispered in her ear. The mix of Andy's closeness, adrenaline from the ball, and now Andy's low and sultry voice proved to be a heady combination for Sharon. The way their bodies flexed together as they took their swing, the warmth from his big hands, the smell of his aftershave wafting past her nose. It was almost too much to bare - almost. Sharon wanted to feel that same rush again and again. She could feel her heart beat racing, struggling to get back on an even foot.

"A little, yeah," she replied after a few minutes, "again?"

They continued to swing together, finally stopping when their arms were starting to give way. The tension was so thick one could cut it with a knife. In between hits she was able to steal quick, loaded glances at Andy. He had what looked like a goofy grin on his face, but she heard and felt his deep breaths - the warm air brushed her ear, leading to goosebumps appearing all over her arms. He was even bold enough to place soft, chaste kisses on the top of her head and temple.

Walking back to their spot on the bleacher, he pulled out a small basket Sharon hadn't seen when she arrived. He gave her a bottle of water.

"I hope bagels are fine with you," he brought out a various kinds, "take your pick."

"Oh, thank you," she said as she picked out a blueberry bagel, "bagels are perfect with me."

Before they could unwrap their bagels, Sharon scooted forward to place a soft kiss on Andy's lips. When he saw her move in his peripheral vision, he only had a few seconds to react until he felt her soft lips touch his. It felt like a feather was ghosting his lips. Eyes still open in surprise, he finally returned her kiss when he realized that she wasn't pulling away quickly. Placing their bagels down, they moved even closer so Andy could deepen the kiss.

It went from a gentle caress of lips to a raging battle to satisfy one another's hungry need for each other. Andy's hands moved to cup Sharon's cheeks as Sharon's hands started its own journey across his abdomen, up his pectorals, and finally stopping at his shoulders. When they finally pulled away out of necessity, Andy continued to pepper kisses down Sharon's neck, eliciting gasps and low moans when he reached a particularly sensitive area just below her ear.

"Oh, Andy," she sighed as she tilted her head ever so slightly to allow him more access.

The sounds of little kids approaching tore them apart, but it didn't lessen the smoldering looks they still sported on their faces. They resumed their little picnic when a group of young softball players came up to practice their swings with their coach. They stole a few heated glances at each other while Andy grasped her hand and absently stroked her knuckles as they watched the little kids practice.

When they were finished, Andy gathered his basket and his jacket together. He noticed Sharon was rubbing her arms, probably from a slight chill in the air. Taking his jacket, he moved behind her and placed it on her.

"Here, Shar, it's a little cool out," he smiled at her as she slipped her arms through his jacket. She tip-toed up to him for a brief kiss and whispered a thank you to him.

"Look good in my jacket," he complimented her. Sharon just smiled at him and tried to hide her blushing.

Andy turned around to grab the basket, which gave Sharon the ample opportunity to check out his rear end. It was one of the many things she adored about him. He turned back to face Sharon and he definitely didn't miss the way her eyes quickly shifted from his bottom to his face.

"You checkin' me out, Raydor?" he asked with a roguish grin on his face.

"You know it, Flynn," she replied in a sultry whisper.

"Come on," he shifted the basket on one arm and extended his other arm to her, "I'll walk you to your car."

She looped her arm through his and bestowed him another sweet kiss.

"Thank you for today, Andy. I really did have fun."

The beaming smile on his face was enough to melt her heart and make her weak in the knees. "You're welcome, Shar, and I'm glad you did."


End file.
